Cuatro hojas
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Está oculto y es difícil de hallar. Como ella que decide escapar de su hogar solo por un poco de paz. La suerte será aliada para que ellos puedan encontrarse y al final demostrar que lo difícil rinde frutos.


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Tengo twitter nuevo! Búscame como** **MundoCaleido** **. Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

 **.Cuatro hojas.**

Un día llevé a Posy a la Pradera. Ella estaba enojada conmigo porque no la llevaba al bosque como hacía con Katniss. No entendía que ella era pequeña y que aquel sitio era riesgoso. Si su enorme hermano mayor volvía cada día, podía proteger a alguien tan pequeñita decía constantemente ante mi negativa.

Quiero mucho a mis hermanos, pero con la más pequeña de mi familia tengo una conexión. Es la niña más bonita de la Veta. Su cabello es como el de mis hermanos menores, castaño oscuro, de la Veta. Son sus ojos, iguales a los de mamá los que la hacen especial. Cuando esa mirada color avellana me observa es como si el mundo se paralizara y tuviera que hacer por mi hermana, la locura que pidiera.

Excepto el bosque. No solo por los peligros de estar fuera, sino también por Hazelle. Me mataría si sacara a alguno de los chicos al bosque, suficiente con que arriesgue mi pellejo contra su voluntad. Decido entonces llevarla al sitio lindante a la cerca. Un prado extenso lleno de flores. Lo que sea para sacarla de al lado de la pantalla, donde Catnip lo hace todo para sobrevivir al maldito Capitolio.

— Wooooow — la pobre niña tiene una salud algo delicada así que no puede ir muy lejos, pero estamos en primavera, está bien dejarla correr entre las flores — es lindo — se gira a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Ve con cuidado Posy — le grito, corretea a unos metros de mí, no la pierdo de vista por casi un cuarto de hora cuando decide correr hacia mí con un ramo enorme de flores silvestres — ¿Son para mamá?

— Y para Prim — susurra dejándolas a un lado.

— ¿Por qué murmuras Posy? — me rio observando las flores amarillas, rosas y naranjas.

— Hay un hada durmiendo por allá — musita señalando con su pequeña manito en la lejanía.

— ¿Cómo? — me levanto, alguien durmiendo por aquí.

— Si, es bonita… tiene un vestido muuuuuy rosa — chilla con alegría — y cabello como el de Prim…

— ¿Rubia? — camino algunos pasos, no hay muchas chicas con esa descripción, Posy mueve enérgicamente la cabeza asintiendo— ¿Dónde?

— No debemos despertar al hada Gale…

— Posy… quizás el hada está en peligro — morir de hambre en esta época es poco probable, pero las posibilidades nunca están a nuestro favor.

— Vale — musita farfullando, toma el ramo y me adelanta— veinte pasos — susurra y me da risa que cuente cada paso en voz baja.

— Madge… — mi voz se ha convertido en un susurro, la hija del alcalde está sobre la hierba, inmóvil — Madge — me arrojo a su lado y la hago girar hasta que queda boca arriba.

— Gale no despiertes al hada — chilla mi hermana, la mirada azul celeste de Madge me impide voltear a verle.

— Gale — mi nombre muere en sus labios, está sorprendida, no sé porque — Me… me quedé dormida — se sienta con rapidez y el rubor que apareció cuando me vio bajo de repente.

— Con cuidado — apoyo una mano en su espalda, me recorre una sensación de calidez.

— ¿Eres un hada? — pregunta emocionada la copia de mi madre agitando sus manitas frente a Madge, no Posy ella es una persona prohibida, pero no es un hada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Un hada? — acepta la flor que mi hermana le tiende — Gracias, pero no lo soy — vuelve a mirarme — Gale… ¿Quién es ella?

— Soy Posy — responde por mí, me he quedado mudo, la niña rica ha sonreído tan dulcemente que no puedo evitar fijarme en ella — la hermana de Gale — se sienta frente a nosotros, caigo en que no me he separado del cálido cuerpo de Madge.

— Un gusto Posy, mi nombre es Madge… yo… tú… Gale ella estaba.

— Si — es todo lo que digo, Madge ha señalado su propio vientre, mi padre murió unos meses antes de que Posy naciera así que Hazelle asistió a la ceremonia en su honor embarazada de la niña.

— Madge… — parece pensar un rato en porque le suena el nombre, luego da un salto y se aleja un par de pasos — ¡tú eres la hija del alcalde! — Su labio inferior tiembla, como siempre que intenta ocultar el llanto — Catnip está en problemas por culpa de tu papá — grita arrojando las flores al suelo.

— Posy— le reprendo, si bien Madge no es nada mío, no puedo consentir que le grite, aunque yo mismo me haya desquitado con la chica.

— Vamos Gale — pide llorosa.

Estoy de pie en un salto. Tomo en brazos a mi hermana y huyo de ahí. No por cumplir el capricho de mi pequeña hermana. No es como si la pequeña Posy tuviera razón. Huyo porque la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Madge Undersee es más de lo que puedo soportar. Troto con la niña en brazos hasta nuestra casa en la Veta. Llego junto con Hazelle que me mira con recelo al ver el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro oliváceo de su niñita. Le explico por arriba, le tiendo a la Posy y me voy.

¿Dónde? A la Pradera. No a ver si se ha ido, voy al bosque, a recoger las trampas. Sí, eso. Sin embargo recorro el mismo camino, a la misma altura esperando distinguir el rubio entre el verde. Sigue ahí, no durmiendo como cuando la halle, ni llorando como esperaba encontrarla. Está de pie, recogiendo flores en su falda.

— Oh — musita al verme, no suelta la tela así que puedo ver parte de sus piernas en mi recorrido hasta su rostro — no creí que volverías, yo… ya me voy.

— Es tu distrito ¿sabes? — Mascullo acercándome, tiembla de arriba abajo — puedes quedarte en la Pradera, pedirme que me vaya y debería obedecerle…

— Si — me sorprende con esa respuesta, voy a responderle cuando mi vista llega a su rostro, tiene los ojos acuosos y una mueca de absoluta tristeza — porque creí… que tú pensarías distinto — se deja caer con gracia sobre la hierba.

— Sabes que era una broma — musito sin ganas de disculparme, sé que ella también es una víctima, pero dado que viste mejor, come mejor y vive mejor, es una víctima con más suerte y por lo tanto, un blanco para mis bromas contra el Capitolio— tú no puedes mandarme — volteo a ver a otro lado, el sol está cayendo.

— Me odias, ¿Verdad? — Escucho el movimiento de sus manos, pero no le miro, intento responder su pregunta — me quedé pasmada… tu hermanita es tan pequeña y aun así me desprecia, como no vas a hacerlo tú que tienes la desdicha de ver mi rostro cada día en la escuela.

— ¿Siempre debes hacerte la víctima princesa?… y mi hermana es demasiado pequeña para saber lo que es el odio ¿no crees?

— Pensé en voz alta, perdón — la miro, ha soltado su perfecto moño, los rizos dorados le caen a ambos lados del rostro, relucen con el Sol — ¿le darías esto? — me tiende un ramo, el ramo de la pequeña Posy amarrado con el lazo que antes lucia su cabello.

— No tienes que hacerlo — voy a desatar el nudo, ese lazo debe ser caro, me detiene, sus perfectas y suaves manos en torno a las mías ásperas por la caza.

— No… no tienes que decirle que es mío… las juntó con tanto esmero…

— ¿Qué hacías aquí Madge?

— Eh, yo… solo vine a la pradera en busca de paz…

— Tienes una mansión…

— No hay paz en ese lugar, menos en estas fechas… — mira el atardecer, no puedo quitarle la vista de encima — no he dormido en días, y el silencio de la Pradera me dio sueño — sonríe levemente dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— Aceptaré el ramo — lo dejo a un lado — y le diré a mi hermana que no es tu culpa… ni la de tu padre.

— Prim solo tenía una papeleta ¿Sabías? — me mira — Claro que sabes… me refiero a que quizás ahora entiendes que incluso yo con cinco podría haber ido allí… que la cantidad en esas urnas… es solo cuestión de suerte — abre su mano derecha, un perfecto trébol reluce en su palma.

— Lamento lo que dije aquella mañana — me burlé de su vestido, de sus posibilidades, luego eligieron a la hermana de mi mejor amiga en su primera cosecha.

— Deberían haberme llamado a mí — susurra, creo que no para que yo lo oiga, pero lo hago y la maldita idea me aterra.

— ¿Qué demonios dices Undersee?

— Katniss estaría aquí y yo, con algo de suerte estaría lejos de mi familia…

— Muerta quizás, que suerte…

— Cuando tu madre no te reconoce como su hija… sino como su hermana… te planteas finales diferentes Gale — me quedo callado, me ha revelado un secreto, un rumor a voces en el Quemador, confirmado por ella y solo quiero estrecharla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir.

— Madge… — tomo su mano, aquella que sostiene el trébol — lo siento.

— No es tu culpa, es de ellos — señala al aire — el Capitolio le arrebató a su hermana gemela con dieciséis años, eso la enloqueció…pero a medida que fui creciendo y pareciéndome a mi tía… todo empeoro— se detiene abruptamente — ¿Qué… qué haces?

La abrazo. No soy afectuoso, debo estar volando de fiebre para aceptar algún cariño por parte de mi madre y solo dejo que Posy se me acerque y bese mi mejilla. Apenas si he tenido un contacto afectivo con Katniss, el resto han sido simples reacciones hormonales. Besos, sexo, solo por hombría, más que por sentir el cariño de esas chicas que supuestamente me amaban. La sensación es sumamente diferente, Madge no rehúye el contacto pero tampoco lo acepta. Se ha quedado quieta y solo siento su pecho subir y bajar contra el mío.

Me mira y me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos. No sé qué ocurre conmigo pero de pronto veo desfilar frente a mí cada vez que choque contra su mirada. En la puerta trasera de su casa, en las calles, en los recesos de la escuela cuando almorzaba con Katniss. Recuerdo lo extraña que se veía en el conjunto gris, siempre tan blanca, pura, diferente. Me viene a la mente la primera vez que la vi, al lado del alcalde, cuando recibí la medalla conmemorando la muerte de mi padre.

Por primera vez en años mi corazón late a prisa y el causante no es el trote o la adrenalina al cazar. Casi siento la falta de aire y decido buscarlo. Pero lejos de respirar, me acerco a sus labios, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y casi suspira cuando la beso.

Creí que me empujaría, me golpearía y saldría huyendo de mí, un mugroso de la Veta, claramente poca cosa para alguien como ella. En cambio, se aferra al cuello de mi deslucida camisa y corresponde mi beso. Y el siguiente, y mis caricias. Y pronto ambos jadeamos en busca de aire, sus ojos brillan cuando me sonríe y deja una suave caricia en mi rostro con el dorso de su mano. Luego toma la mía y siento algo. El trébol de antes, pequeño, de un verde oscuro, cuatro hojas perfectas.

— La suerte estuvo de mi lado esta vez — se levanta y yo con ella — eres mi trébol Gale… hasta hace solo quince minutos, solo deseaba desaparecer, luego encontré ese entre las flores de tu hermanita y de nuevo a ti…

— Esto…

— Sé que luce condenadamente mal, la diferencia de clases, mi padre, tu…orgullo — la miro, nadie en la vida ha sido capaz de leerme con semejante precisión— pero no puedes alejarte de mí luego de esto…

Y no puedo. Vuelvo a besarla, la estrecho en mis brazos y vuelvo a dejarla sin aliento una y otra vez hasta que soy incapaz de verla porque ha oscurecido ya.

* * *

 **Cualquier semejanza con Katniss y el diente de león es pura coincidencia (OK, no). Quería hacer algo similar a lo que pasa con Katniss y como asocia el diente de león con Peeta. No lo logré del todo según yo, pero tampoco me desagrada el resultado.**

 **Hablando de Diente de león, participo en un foro con ese nombre y me gustaría que le echen un ojo. Es apto para lectores, escritores y fans en general de la trilogía. Retos, SYOT, fanfics a montones y muuuucha gente divertida! Hay un link en mi perfil y puedes buscarlo en google como ""foro el diente de león ""**

 **Si te gustó, dale fav y follow así sabes cuándo subo nuevo capi/ historia. Y si quieres opinar, amenazarme o sugerir algo, deja un review!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
